Stargazers
by abtacha
Summary: Vivi stargazes in the crow’s nest and things get complicated, when Nami joins her…


Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚Stargazing' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use ‚Stargazing' in any commercial way.

o

o

Corrected version (what doesn't mean that there can be still mistake in this story ;-)).

o

o

Author's note1:

Special thanks to TheShamanMaster and to Ameera Mae Laramie ;-)

Author's note2:  
Yeah, here it is, my first NamiVivi… Hope you like it.

o

Set a few hours before Little Garden.

o

Please review!

o

o

o

o

Stargazers

o

o

The Going-Merry seemed to sleep in a silent and pleasant state of rest, something that the poor ship never seemed to get enough of. With the constant bombardment of the waves of the Grand Line going against it and the places it had seen already, it was a wonder that it had survived this long without falling apart.

That night the Going-Merry had been anchored out in the open ocean of the Grand Line about six or seven hours away from Little Garden. In fact they didn't anchor in the exact meaning of the word, but Nami had told them to take down the sails for the night and now the ship drifted slowly in a current; and as long as the Log Pose pointed in the same direction, the ship was at the right course.  
Vivi stared up to the starlit night…

At this moment it was Vivi's turn to be in the crow's nest and look for the ship. In the eyes of the strawhats Vivi still was a guest, but the bluenette had been adamant that she had to work for her presence, as everyone else.

Suddenly she froze: Somebody climbed up to the crow's nest. The princess rose and looked down. Her face brightened, when she saw Nami on the ladder. Vivi pulled her and into the lookout, "Eh, why aren't you sleeping? You had the shift before!"

Nami grinned and looked in the eyes of her friend, "It's more fun for you, when you aren't alone."

"But…"

"I can handle with two shifts, believe me."

"But…"

"Vivi, don't try to change my mind. I know, it's pretty dull to have duty in the crow's nest and I don't want that you're bored!"

Vivi managed a smile, "Thank you, Nami."

"Please," the navigator grinned.

Silence.

Suddenly Nami looked up to the stars, sighed and whispered, "They are wonderful tonight, aren't they?"

"The stars? Eh, yes."

Nami nodded and placed herself next to the princess.

But suddenly she heard the door to the cabins. The navigator smiled when she saw a blonde man sneaking to the deck. She knew what he wanted… Vivi's eyes followed the gaze of the navigator and then the bluenette hesitated and tried to call him. Nami grinned and hold her back: Actually she didn't like such things, but this night she didn't object a little adventure and she could read in Vivi's eyes that the princess didn't had problems with it, too…

"Should we play?" the navigator whispered. In the next moment the princess nodded and grinned.

Nami stared to the stars again and said loudly, "Do you know that sailors navigate with the help of the stars from the beginning of shipping. They never mislead the one who knows to read them right. They're the friends of all navigators."

"The tears of the poets…" Vivi whispered.

"Hm, sounds like a good comparison."

Suddenly Vivi smiled, came closer to Nami and felt her warm side. Then she smiled, "Can you… show me one or two stars?"

"Yeah, hm, first of all, the 'belt' of stars over there is called 'Milky Way'. I don't know why it got this name, but it fits, I think. But for navigation, I have to look for details, especially for some constellations. Look, here is the Big Dipper and…, hm, there's the Little Dipper. By the way, I call them Big Berri and Little Berri… Over there you can see Cassiopeia…"

She stopped abruptly and looked into Vivi's eyes, "Eh, sorry, I bore you."

"No, that is interesting."

"Liar!"

"No, I am not lying." Suddenly Vivi whispered, "Stars inspire me, do you know? They are fascinating. When I look at them I dream of interesting places and earlier days. It is great that stars have an important meaning in navigation, too."

"Yeah."

Nami looked to her and came closer, _Damn, you're so cute, Vivi… I would do that anyway, even without that… game we play this moment. I can't resist the sweetness of this moment. In a special way, I'm grateful that we play this game. It gives me an excuse._

The princess smiled… and Nami looked into her eyes. The navigator hesitated and felt her heart beating.

Vivi saw Nami's face coming closer… and suddenly she felt the kiss. In the first moment she let it happen, enjoyed the feeling of the sweet lips of the navigator and took pleasure in the unexpected passion, but in the next second her eyes widened and she pushed Nami back, "NAMI! What are you doing?"

Nami stared at her in confusion, but then, her head got crimson, "I… eh, sorry, Vivi," she whispered.

The princess hesitated, "Eh, Nami?"

The navigator didn't respond and felt into silence.

"Yes?" Vivi crossed her arms and focused Nami with the eyes.

"It's not as you think, Vivi."

"Nami, you have kissed me!"

"Yeah, eh…"

"I listen to you, Nami."

"Perhaps it, eh, was… misunderstanding?"

"…?"  
"Or perhaps it was a stupid mistake?"

Vivi looked at her and next to surprise, her face showed hints of disappointment, "You kissed me in an act of misunderstanding and mistake?"

"No, eh, I…"

"You are hurting my feelings if you tell me that it was a mistake to kiss me, do you know?"

"Vivi?"

"If you really want to kiss me, besides that I prefer men for kissing, I want that your kiss comes from your heart," the princess told solemnly.

"Eh, what exactly do you mean?"

"I hate it that you kiss me just because you are bored! You dishonor me by such an action."

Nami hesitated and whispered, "So… it's all right for you, if a woman kisses you?"

"It does not matter, if a man or a woman kisses me. It's sure that I prefer men, but in the end, it is a question of the hearts, not of the gender."

"That's a very mature attitude."

The princess smirked, "Hm, I do not know. Perhaps it is just a lecherous attitude."

"My kiss came from the heart."

"One moment ago you told that it was a mistake."

"I thought you didn't like it, so I lied!"

"No… I liked it."

Nami sighed with relief and hugged Vivi softly, "Oh, my love…"

"Nami…"

Again they kissed each other…

…and stopped abruptly, when they saw as Sanji sneaked back to the lower deck and disappeared.

The two women grinned at each other and after he had closed the door, they began to giggle evilly.

"Do you think he liked the show we gave him?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, of course… It will be fun tomorrow when I tell the lecher that he has to pay for the peeking.

Vivi giggled evilly again.

Suddenly Nami blinked to the princess, "By the way, you kiss pretty well."

"Thank you. You kiss well, too."

"Hm… And now?"

"Can you stay until my shift had come to an end?"

"If you want, I stay 'til the end of the world… But what do we do after the shift?"

"Go to bed," Vivi grinned.

o

o

-end-

o

o

Author's note:

I think it's up to your mind, what they will do in bed. In my version, they will sleep well-behaved ;-)


End file.
